Bone marrow stem cells are removed from patients with leukocyte adhesion deficiency (LAD). These cells are infected with a retroviral vector which encodes the normal human cDNA for CD18. Phase I involves removal of bone marrow from patients with LAD followed by retroviral infection and analysis in vitro. Phase II will involve removal of bone marrow following by reimplantation into affected patients.